


Soothed Thirst

by Sky_Astor



Series: Whouffaldi One Shots [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, a little hurt/comfort, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4021345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Astor/pseuds/Sky_Astor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After returning home from a trip, Clara doesn't feel well and the Doctor takes care of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soothed Thirst

**Author's Note:**

> The ending part of this fic is inspired by the wonderful scene from In the Forest of the Night where Twelve and Clara stand together on Clara's balcony at sunset...  
> Enjoy! :3

The TARDIS groaned and wheezed as she materialised in Clara’s bedroom, which was illuminated by the warm orange colour of the sunset. After a couple of moments, The Doctor stepped out of the door, carrying his impossible girl in his arms.

“Doctor,” she murmured quietly, holding onto his white shirt he was wearing. He made a few steps and laid her gently on the blanket of the bed.

“Doctor,” came the soft voice again and her fingers pulled on the soft fabric that covered his chest. He took her hand in his and squeezed it gently.

“Clara, Clara,” he sighed as he looked down at her with a faint smile.

She opened her eyes and found him bending over the bed.

“I have a terrible headache-” she started.

“And you’re tired, I know,” he cut her off.

Of course he knew.

“I take no pleasure in seeing you like this, but I do hope that this is a lesson to you,” he said and she cracked a smile in response.

“Yeah, it probably is. No more tempting beverages at an alien market without your permission.”

“Exactly,” he replied and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. “Stay here, I’m going to get you a glass of water and some tea.”

“Thank you,” she replied, slowly closing her eyes again.

He gave her hand another squeeze and went to the kitchen.

She felt like the whole room was spinning when she closed her eyes, so she kept them open and stared at the ceiling. Getting lost on a market among dozens of aliens was the one thing, buying a drink of pinkish colour that smelled like apples was another.

_God, what was I thinking?_

These ‘special’ drinks that look so appealing not only quench thirst but also, as a bonus, provide the drinker with illnesses, headaches, temporary paralyses, hallucinations and even with memory losses.

She was quite lucky.

Lying didn’t help her condition much, so she sat up. The Doctor came back soon and placed the cup of tea with the glass of water on the bedside table. She thanked him and he sat down next to her. Her hand found the drawer, which contained pills for her headache. She swallowed one tablet with water when the Doctor broke the silence:

“It’ll pass soon, don’t worry,” he said softly and placed his hand on her shoulder.

Pleasant warmth flowed through her body under his gentle touch.

“Thank you for taking care of me,” she replied, looking at the ground and blushing slightly.

“That’s a sure thing, my dear Clara,”

Her eyes travelled from his feet to his face and found a little sincere smile.

Then she stood up, took his hand in both of hers and pulled gently, giving him a sign to stand up. He gave her a puzzled look, which she secretly adored, but didn’t ask any questions. She led him to the balcony as she tried not to mind the unpleasant headache.

When they stepped outside, Clara took a deep breath of the fresh air, feeling like she wasn’t outside for ages.

_Stupid drink_

It was quite warm outside and the air was filled with the muffled sound of traffic coming from below. She turned to him with a smile. He cocked an eyebrow as she made a gesture towards the blue deckchair.

“You want me to sit down?” he asked in confusion.

“Yeah,” came the reply together with a grin.

He shrugged and sank into the blue deckchair with no idea what Clara exactly wanted of him now.

Right after he sat cosily enough, she sat down between his legs, knowing exactly what was going to happen next.

“Jesus, Clara, you just can’t do this out of the blue,” he said slightly upset and shocked as he cringed a little in his seat.

She giggled and lay back against his torso, pushing him into the backrest of the chair. Her head rested on his shoulder and she turned her head to look at him. His face seemed even more beautiful in the fading light of the sun.

“You’re really impossible,” he whispered and kissed her forehead softly.

She gave him a smile in response and felt the blush creeping on her face. The Doctor wrapped his arms around her waist and placed a kiss in her silky brown hair. They snuggled close together as they watched the beautiful London skyline at sunset.


End file.
